DBleach-Man
by SytheMasterYullen
Summary: Allen and Ichigo are 2 special 15 year old's but what happens when their special worlds collide and there enemies start working together? No Pairings. First Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own –man or Bleach**

Ichigo was just finishing off a hollow when he heard fast footsteps behind him. When he turned around he saw an old man running towards him- no not an old man, it was a teenager like himself. He had made the mistake because of the bleach white hair. He also had a blood red tattoo over his left eye that started at an upside-down pentacle on his forehead and went through his eye and ended in the middle of his cheek.

When Ichigo looked behind the weird boy he saw a thing chasing him. It kind of reminded Ichigo of a hollow, accept this thing didn't have a hole.

The boy saw Ichigo and stopped right in front of him and stared at him with a curious look on his face.

"What's with the huge chef's knife?" asked the boy.

"You can see me!? Who are you and what do you mean by chef's knife?" asked Ichigo, very confused.

"Yes, Allen Walker and that thing in your hands." answered the boy kind of confused why he wasn't supposed to see the weird teen.

"Oh you mean this?" he lifted Zangetsu. "It's my Zanpakuto."

"Zana- watta?" asked the boy.

"It's what I kill hollows with." answered Ichigo. Now they were both confused.

"What's a hollow?"

"It's basically a bad soul. And I'm a Soul Reaper that kills these hollows. This isn't my real body, this is my soul. My real body is somewhere around here." Said Ichigo not knowing why he was telling this boy this information. _It's probably because he can see me so he can most likely see hollows, but he should already know this, _thought Ichigo.

"Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Before the two could say anymore, there was a huge explosion.

When the debris had cleared, Ichigo saw nothing but white. Then the white moved and he saw Allen with a white cloak, a silver mask hanging on his shoulders, and his hand had turned into a sharp, black claw.

"Are you okay?" asked Allen with concern.

"Yeah, what is that?" asked Ichigo looking at the thing.

"An Akuma I'll explain things later," he said with a serious face.

He ran towards the thing and cut it in half. Then there was an explosion and Allen shielded himself and Ichigo with the cloak.

When he lifted the cloak, the thing was gone and so were Allen's weapons.

"Explanation, please," said Ichigo 100%, through and through confused.

"Like I said, that was an Akuma, made by the Millennium Earl when someone is grieving over someone's death, he brings the dead back to life as a metallic skeleton at the alive one's request. He orders the skeleton to kill the one grieving for them and wear their skin, thus making a killing machine. The other exorcist and I are given weapons called Innocence to kill the Akuma." Allen took a deep breath.

"Strawberry," Allen suddenly said giggling this under his breath which made Ichigo look at him like he had sprouted two heads.

"What?"

"I just remembered that you told me that your name is Ichigo, which, if I'm not mistaken, means 'strawberry' in Japanese," said Allen with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes and voice.

"You got a problem with that?" Ichigo threatened sending Allen a death glare, which made Allen think of Kanda, but he didn't want to fight with someone he just met, so he just shook his head. "And my name in Kanji actually means 'to protect'."

"Okay never mind." said Allen.

"So why are you here anyway?"

"I got lost while being chased by the Akuma." answered Allen.

"Why didn't you just kill it when it started chasing you?" Allen just stared at Ichigo like he was just realizing this fact. Ichigo just shook his head and face palmed.

"ICHIGO."

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and in the same get-up as Ichigo (accept her sword was normal sized and looked like a katana) came running towards them.

"Why are you here Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"I got a hollow reading, but it seems like you took care of It." said Rukia. "Who are you?" she said looking at Allen.

"I'm Allen Walker. Who are you?" he said while politely bowing slightly.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She said also bowing slightly.

"Moyashi."

They all turned around to see an 18 year old with blue, girly long hair in a ponytail and a katana by his side, glaring at Allen.

"My name is ALLEN Bakanda. A-L-L-E-N or can your brain not comprehend the complexity of my name!" Allen shouted at the man.

"Did you get lost again Old man?" the guy said with a smirk.

"Maybe," Allen mumbled.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"None of your business, why are you with the Moyashi?" questioned the man.

"Kanda this is Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo, Rukia this is Yu Kanda, but you should just call him Kanda unless you want to die." Allen said with a blinding white, creepy smile

"So where do you guys live?" asked Rukia politely.

"Well we live in Europe but we're staying in a hotel, but I can't remember where it was. Can you Kanda?" Allen replied.

"No." Kanda replied with a glare.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" asked Ichigo like he knew it was coming. "'Cause you can stay at my place like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" asked Allen.

"It's just that every time I meet someone out of the ordinary they always end up staying at my house, but it's okay."

"Actually if you can just give us direction's that would be okay." Allen said with a bright smile.

"Oh, where is it then?"

"I don't know the exact location but I know it's across from some clinic."

"The Kurosaki Clinic?" Ichigo asked timidly.

"Yeah do you know the place?"

"It's my dad's clinic and it's my home."

"Cool, so can you bring us to the hotel?" Allen said happily.

"Yeah follow me."

"Wait, Ichigo where is your body?" Rukia asked. Kanda looked at Ichigo and her weirdly, while Allen knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah I left it behind that bush over there." Ichigo said causing more weird looks from Kanda. He then went behind the bush and pulled out his flesh body. He put is soul inside his body. He grabbed a schoolbag that went with the gray school uniform with red trimming he was wearing.

Allen explained to Kanda what just happened.

"Are you a Soul Reaper too Rukia?" asked Allen remembering she was wearing the same outfit.

"Yeah and Ichigo is only a substitute Soul Reaper, which means he's only a Soul Reaper because the power I gave him awakened his own."

"Ok, now to the hotel!" Allen said cheerfully.

"Right this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own –man or Bleach**

**A/N-There will be hints of other anime in this, so tell me if you think you know what it is. I'll put what they are in the next chapter.**

Ichigo had taken Allen and Kanda to the hotel, and then went home himself with Rukia climbing in his window to get on her gigai and get in his closet.

The next morning, while Ichigo was talking to his friends Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro, he heard Keigo say that there was going to be new transfer students from Europe and he remembered Allen and Kanda.

"Yeah, ones in our class and the other is a fourth year." said Mizuiro. That really made Ichigo think of the exorcist.

"I hope ours is a pretty girl like Orihime!" Keigo said cheerfully. Ichigo punched him while Orihime blushed.

"Quiet down, class is starting. We have new a transfer student from Europe today." Allen then walked into class and wrote his name on the board. Immediately people started whispering things like "what's with the hair" "does he bleach it" "who gets a tattoo over their eye". "Quit down class. Allen Walker, you may sit over there next to the window, behind Ichigo." Allen sat down and class started.

Allen didn't understand a single thing the teacher said considering he had never been to school his whole life. Mana had taught him the basics like how to read and write but he had never learned math, social studies or science.

After school Allen's eye activated and he and Kanda immediately ran towards it.

Rukia had also gotten a reading that a hollow was close by so they chased after it after switching with Kon and Chappy.

They all somehow ended up in the same place. The hollow and Akuma that they had sensed were actually the same thing. It was not an Akuma it was a hollow, low level but still quit powerful.

"You should stay back Allen and Kanda, we can take care of it," said Ichigo pulling out Zangetsu.

"That's a hollow right?" Allen asked. Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "Okay then I want to see what you can do, right Kanda?" Kanda nodded while leaning against a nearby wall.

Ichigo then ran towards the hollow and cut its mask in half, and it disintegrated.

"Well that was anti-climactic," Allen said amused.

"Very," agreed Kanda, bored while pushing himself off the wall.

"Fights with low level hollows aren't exiting. You should see a fight with an arrancar, now there's a real show," Ichigo said happily.

While they were walking back to school they saw a small boy with long golden hair-not as long as Kanda's though- in a braid and a weird metal arm walking down the street next to a huge suit of armor. They all ignored it, all of them being used to weird stuff like that.

When they got back to school Keigo tried jumping on Ichigo, but he just hit him in the face with his school bag.

"That was mean Ichigoooo!" Keigo wined. "So Allen-kun, what's your friend's name?"

"We're not friends!" Allen and Kanda said at the same time. "But, his name is Yu Kanda-"

"Just call me Kanda or you'll die." Kanda said threateningly.

_How is he a friend of Allen's? Their polar opposites! The devil reincarnated Kanda and the angel Allen. _Thought everyone accept Ichigo and Rukia.


End file.
